razorsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Perks-A-Cola
Perks in Nazi Zombies are important, if not essential! Perks help you through thick or thin, no matter the situation. Juggernog: The most important perk in Nazi Zombies. This perk adds to your health, increasing it substantially. From only being able to take 2 hits, you are able to take up to 4, or 5, and the maximum of 8! This perk is good in all situations. Quick Revive: This is a perk for a team player. If you have the Krauss Refibrillator and Quick Revive, Monkey Bomb combo, you are a valuable asset to your team. Quick Revive lets you heal your teammate in about 1 second from the usual 5. In solo mode, this acts as you reviving yourself, and when your downed you use Mustang & Sally as your weapons to take out zombies around you, making a clear path when you get back up. Speed Cola: This perk acts exactly like Sleight of Hand. However, there is also the added ability to build barriers faster. To balance this, it takes longer inbetween barriers. This perk is great if you have slow reloading weapons like the HK21, the RPK, or the dreadful Browning M1919. Double Tap Root Beer: Due to popular belief, this perk does not, i repeat, DOES NOT waste ammo in any way (unless you have terrible accuracy). This perk increases your fire rate by 30% much like rapid fire, but with a 10% higher fire rate. This perk is good for slow firing guns like the MP40, AK74u, and strangely the Flamethrower. This perk can also be used to rip through zombies, such as Double Tap on the PPSh. This perk can also speed up the time of pump action or bolt action weapons such as the China Lake and the L96A1. New Perks: PhD Flopper: This perk is a great perk for Ascension and in some areas of Call of the Dead. This perk is most greatly known for its ability to allow the character to drop a miniature nuke around them after prone diving at a certain height. Its more unknown abilities is it prevents fall damage, and prevents the player from killing themselves with explosives. This is very useful for the Ray Gun if you get cornered and have to shoot at the Ground. Stamin-Up: This perk is much like Marathon and Lightweight combined. It turns all gun speeds to 100% run ability. This is a good perk to use if you're running a "rape train" or just trying to get to one side of the map to the other without getting caught. Deadshot Daiquiri: This is a sniper's dream perk. This perk does three things in one- its first ability is to prevent any sway (ANY SWAY) on scopes, most popularly snipers and the less popular G11. The second ability this perk allows is for un-scoped weapons, instead of locking on to center mass when ADSing, you lock onto the zombie's head. This is great for LMGs on the high rounds as they have a decent head multiplier. The third and last ability is it builds in Steady Aim to your guns. This is nice to have with SMGs like the MP5K and the HK21 and RPK for tight situations.